


Chuck & Sarah vs One Chance Meeting

by rushmannatalie



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rushmannatalie/pseuds/rushmannatalie
Summary: What if Chuck and Sarah met in High School? What if Chuck knew her as Jenny Burton first? Would it have changed whether or not Sarah remembers Chuck after Quinn destroyed her memories of her husband? Tune in to find out.
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/Sarah Walker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Chuck & Sarah vs One Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This the prologue. I have the story planned out but if people are liking where this is going I would be happy for suggestions

Prologue

_ April 20th, 1998, Disneyland _

_ Charles Irving Bartowski:  _

Chuck Bartowski was trying to enjoy his trip to Disneyland with his sister Ellie and her boyfriend Captain Awesome. Or as he is more commonly known, Devon Woodcomb. Ellie and Chuck have been on their own without their father for quite sometime now and Chuck knows that Ellie invited him along to third wheel because she felt guilty leaving him alone all day at the apartment. As happy as Chuck was for a trip to Disneyland and an awesome sundae at the Carnation Cafe, he felt immensely guilty that Ellie felt so compelled to bring her kid brother on her date, even at 17, Chuck still felt like a kid brother to Ellie. 

He tried convincing Ellie that he would be fine hanging out at home with Morgan playing video games or watching Star Wars but she wasn’t having it, she insisted he have some time out of the apartment and away from Morgan. She felt their nerd bromance was getting to an unhealthy level and Chuck needed to interact with the general public just a little more and maybe even meet a nice girl. Chuck didn’t understand why Ellie couldn’t be happy that he would be going away to Stanford when he graduated High School.

Nevertheless, Chuck was determined to make the best of his day out especially since it would make Ellie happy. That was the least he could do since she has been working so hard to take care of him since their Dad disappeared in them. He’s not sure he could ever repay Ellie for the endless care she's provided him throughout his life. 

  
  


_ Jenny Burton A.K.A. Sarah Lisa Walker  _

She’s not sure how she truly found herself hanging out at Disneyland alone but she wasn’t going to look down at a gift from her father. She’s sure he has an ulterior motive for dropping a ticket to Disneyland and $100 in front of her this morning and telling her to have a blast. She’s sure he’s running some sort of con but honestly she could care less, she is just happy to break away from the mundane day to day of attending a high school she hates and helping her dad run cons in her free time. Living with a con man has been hard, initially she loved the adventure that living with her con man father brought but as she has gotten older she has craved is to live a normal life. 

Even if her father was a con man, she knew that he loved her and she thought he would do anything for her, but she knows he is playing a risky game by living the life of a con man. She just hopes that one day she can escape this life, she has no desire to live a life on the run. But today she was going to forget that she is the daughter of a con man and just enjoy her day in Disneyland. 

_ Disneyland _

Chuck promised Ellie he would be careful and meet her and Devon at the front entrance at 4:00pm so they could grab dinner together and head home. He started into the heart of the park to see which rides had shorter lines. He began his way to Adventureland first, he figured he would try to get to the Indiana Jones Adventure first since he hadn’t been to Disneyland since before it opened in 1995. Chuck being his usual self accidently ran right into someone as he was heading towards the attraction.

“Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention to where I am going. Are you okay? Again I am so sorry” Chuck spews out feeling completely embarrassed as it registers that he ran into a girl about his age. 

She smiles at him “It’s fine, I am okay, stop freaking out. You didn’t hurt me” 

  
“Oh good, I am really sorry, my name is Chuck by the way.” He holds a hand out to properly greet her. 

Her hand meets her and Chuck’s mesmerized as she smiles and he can see her smile light up her eyes. Chuck grins back at her as she introduces herself.    
  


“Hi Chuck, my name is Jenny, it’s great to meet you” and she continues to smile, while Chuck just continues to give her an adorable yet goofy grin. 

“Well Chuck, I want to get going to the rides, so I’ll be seeing you” she turns and begins to walk away. 

“Wait!” as Chuck reaches out and awkwardly grabs her arm and she spins around. 

“Are you here with anyone? I came with my sister and her boyfriend but I felt like a third wheel so I went off on my own? I don’t mean to presume but I don’t see anyone standing around with you, so I thought maybe you were here alone and would want to maybe hang out. I hope you don’t think I am being too forward, I just thought” as Chuck continues to ramble, she cuts him off and replies “My dad had to work so he bought me a ticket, so yes, I am here alone, and yes Chuck, I would love to spend the day riding rides with you” she finishes and Chuck beams a huge grin at her. 

“Okay great! I was heading over to the Indiana Jones Adventure if that’s ok with you?” Chuck asks not wanting to presume she would want to go on the ride. 

“Sounds great, lead the way” she motions for him to start walking and smiles at him. 

Chuck begins walking hurriedly and she follows close behind him. 

As they stand in line waiting to get on the ride, Chuck decides to break the silence between the two of them. “So you said your dad bought a ticket for you today, that was really nice of him. My sister is only making come because she says I spend too much time with my best friend Morgan playing video games. She thinks I need to get out and socialize more” She just stares at him and gives him a slightly stunned look “I’m sorry, we just met and I am seriously over sharing, sometimes I can’t stop from rambling” she smiles. 

“It’s fine, I think your rambling is charming. At least you have a best friend” she says quickly and stops short of saying or any friends at all. 

Chuck gives her an odd look “Jenny, I am sure you have plenty of friends. Plus you have me now, as long as you are okay with being friends. I feel like spending the day at Disneyland warrants us to be friends” Chuck finishes and gives her another trademark grin. 

She's not really sure why but there is something about Chuck who she has known for less than twenty minutes that makes her feel completely at ease and comfortable. 

“I would like being friends” she responds with a small smile. 

They continue their day with small talk and enjoying rides together. Neither of them thought that their trip to Disneyland would be anywhere near as fun as it had become. They were truly enjoying one another’s company. As it approached lunch time, Chuck asked her where she wanted to eat. 

“I am not picky, honestly wherever you want”.

“Okay then, how about either pizza or burgers?” Chuck offers up two great choices. 

“Hmmmm, burgers sound great” she responds enthusiastically, “I don’t know about you but I’m starving” 

“Great! How about we eat at Carnation Cafe? I wanted one of their ice cream sundaes anyway” Chuck tells her. 

“Sure, I’d never pass up Ice Cream” she tells Chuck in reply. 

Once they get seated at the cafe, they both reviewed the menu to decide what to order. It didn’t take them long to decide on their lunches. 

They both sat in comfortable silence until the waitress came over to take their orders.

“Ok kids, what will it be”

“I’ll take a cheeseburger with lettuce, tomato and extra pickles please” she orders. 

“And for you?” The waitress asks Chuck.

“I will take the same, please, but may I have my extra pickles on the side” He says with a smile. 

“Sure thing, give me a few minutes and I will have your orders up” She tells them.

“Thank you” they say in unison. 

Chuck looks at her after the waitress walks to the kitchen with their order “So Jenny, tell me about yourself, where do you go to school? Are you graduating this year? What are you planning on doing after you graduate?” she looks at Chuck for a few moments before responding. 

“I live in San Diego with my Dad and attend high school there. I graduate this year and I am not sure what my plans are as of yet, how about you” she asks Chuck. 

“Well, I live in Burbank with my sister Ellie and I am also graduating this year. I have a scholarship to Stanford, I am going to school for engineering” Chuck tells her with a smile. 

“Well it seems like you have more of a plan than I, honestly I have only applied to a few schools so far and I am waiting on responses” she tells him. 

“I am sure you will find the right school and the right major. Not everyone knows what they want to get their degree in right away! Hey you should look at Stanford, wouldn’t it be cool if we went to the same univiersity” he asks her, excitement present in his voice. 

She humors him and says “Hey you never know, we could end up in the same lit class”. Meanwhile she knows it's unlikely she will go to college much less a school like Stanford. Who knows where her dad would take them next and he would rather her be his partner than get a college education. 

The waitress brought out their burgers, “Here you go, y’all, enjoy” she smiles. 

Chuck looks over and smiles “Well, let's eat”. 

They both dig in and start enjoying their lunch. Meanwhile, Chuck gets a call from Ellie. He looks at the phone and checks who it is, “It’s my sister, do you mind if I answer it?”, he asks. 

“No, go ahead” she gestures to take the call.

“Hey, sis, what’s up?” Chuck asks.

“I wanted to check in and see where you were little brother. Devon and I haven’t heard from you since we arrived at the park”.

“Sorry Sis, I met someone and we’ve been hanging out and going on rides” Chuck explains to Ellie. 

“Oh, don’t tell me Morgan somehow showed up and joined you” Ellie says with an annoyed tone. 

Chuck lets out a laugh “No sis, her name is Jenny and we have been having a blast”.

Ellie has gone silent on the other line “Sis are you still there?” Chuck asks. 

“Yes. Did you just say you were hanging out with a female?” 

“As a matter of fact I did sis” Chuck tells her with a smile forming. 

A high pitch squeal comes from Ellie’s line “OH MY GOSH! CHUCK IS HANGING OUT WITH A GIRL” 

Chuck jerks the phone away from his ear to prevent him from going temporarily deaf. 

“Yes sis, you did hear me correctly, so is there anything else you wanted?” Chuck asks Ellie, hoping to get back to Jenny sooner rather than later. 

“I just wanted to tell you that Devon and I have to get home earlier than expected, we need to leave in two hours, I am sorry to cut you day short” Ellie says.

“It is totally fine Sis. I completely understand. I will meet you and Captain Awesome at the front gates in two hours. I gotta go, see you soon” Chuck tells her and hangs the phone up before she can respond. 

Chuck looks up at Jenny “I am so sorry about that, it was rude of me to take a call during our lunch”. 

“Chuck don’t worry about it, just eat your food before it gets cold, we have a lot to fit in, over the next two hours” Jenny says to him with a smile. 

They finish their meal in silence. 

Once they both finished their meals, they decided to take it easy and walk around for a little bit. Chuck decides to drag Jenny to a few souvenir shops along the way. He catches Jenny eyeing up leather bracelets that allow you to have your name engraved on them. 

“Hey we should totally get these, they are awesome” Chuck tells Jenny. 

“That would be pretty cool and my dad did give me some extra cash to spend today, so why not get something to remember our wonderful time by.” Jenny tells Chuck. 

Jenny chooses to go with a subtle brown bracelet, while Chuck picks out a black bracelet with a red border. 

They both have their names engraved on the bracelets as well as the dates. 

They continue on throughout the park and before long, Chuck realizes he has to meet Ellie and Captain Awesome in under ten minutes. 

“Jenny, I have to start heading back to the main entrance, it has almost been two hours” Chuck tells her with a sad smile. 

“I’ll walk with you, I really should be heading home as well, I have some homework to finish up before going back to school on Monday” Jenny tells him. 

They take the walk back to the front gate in silence, just enjoying each other's company. 

By the time they made it to the front gates, Chuck noticed that Ellie and Awesome weren’t there waiting for him. 

“Jenny, I really had a great time with you today. I hope that I can see you again soon, I really like you” Chuck earnestly expresses to Jenny. 

“Me too Chuck, you are great, I enjoyed myself today, more than I ever thought I could. That was thanks to you” Jenny says with a sincere smile. 

Chuck pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to Jenny. “Here is my number, call me whenever you’d like. I would love to hear from you”. 

Jenny takes the paper and leans in and captures Chuck's lips and gives him a soft and short kiss. Chuck, initially shocked by the act, does nothing. 

Jenny pulls back and smiles “Chuck, I really had a great time, I have to get going, I will talk to you soon”. 

“Bye Jenny, talk to you soon!” Chuck yells as she walks off. 

Chuck watches Jenny until he can no longer see her.

Ellie and Awesome approach shortly after.

“Hey Chuck, how was the rest of your day? Did you have fun with your new friend Jenny” Ellie asks. 

“She is amazing and our day was amazing. I think I met the love of my life” Chuck tells Ellie. 

“Well little brother, where is she, I would love to meet her” Ellie asks. 

“She already left, she had to get home and finish up homework before school starts back up on Monday” Chuck tells her. “You will hopefully meet her soon enough, I gave her my number and she said she would call me”.

“That is great news! I can’t wait. Now let's get going, Devon and I have an exam to prep for” Ellie tells Chuck. 

With that they head back to the car to return to Burbank.

**_Meanwhile with “Jenny”_ **

Jenny thinks to herself all the way home how she can’t believe she actually got to meet and spend the day with a guy as wonderful as Chuck. She actually had hopes that there was some type of future for the two of them together. 

All that hope dissipated when she pulled up to her house to see the police there arresting her father. She knew that unfortunately it was time to run and once again change her name. 

She parked her car and ran to the stash of cash and IDs her father had left in the event of a situation like this. As she was digging, a man approached her. She tried to attack but he was too swift. She was backed into a corner with nowhere to run. 

This was her first encounter with Director Langston Graham and it was far from her last. 

Sadly, Jenny had to shed her identity as Jenny Burton, the identity that Chuck knew her by and she then became Sarah Walker, CIA recruit. 

She knew she’d never see Chuck again and it broke her heart. In one day, she had met someone who made her feel like love was actually a possibility for the daughter of a selfish conman. 


End file.
